


This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me

by TheBlackWook



Series: Each In Your Seasons [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas as a couple, Hand injury, Paris (City), Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert and Fantine first Christmas together | Missing Scene of Part 2 of The Gifts You Gave, in the Each In Your Season Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas Feels Like The Very First Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! Blame my Christmas nerdyness for this fic I wrote yesterday. I know I still have to work on Part 3 of TGYG and Chapter 2 of Salade de Fruits but I'm kind of blocked with both fics at the moment so I told myself writing something else for which I was inspired could help me to have inspiration as well to find how to resume writing TGYG and Salade de Fruits ! This is purely fluff and Christmasy as hell. But I can tell you this is only the beginning ;p ! Have fun and forget to tell me what you think of the fic :) ! Bye have a good day and A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE !

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was covering the streets of Paris in white coats, putting the city of light somehow out of time, as if it was coming straight out from a fairytale. The day was grey, but a good type of grey, one that told people it was definitely Christmas and that Santa Claus would come during the night. The shops were full of people buying last minute gifts and ingredients they would need for their Christmas Eve dinner. The streets, lit with the Christmas lights, were oceans of couples, families or friends, tourists or locals, enjoying the Christmas settings of the capital of France.

It was the middle of the afternoon and a young couple was enjoying a walk along the Seine. They were very different : the man was very tall, with long dark brown hair pulled in a low ponytail, with broad muscles and an impressive stature. The woman on the other hand was small, a lot smaller than the man, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and childlike features, with such a frail form she looked like a porcelain doll next to the man. They were dating and yet they were simply walking side by side as such that you could not say they actually were a couple unless you knew them. 

_"I'm sorry 'Tine."_ The man said, his head bowed so that he was looking at his feet.  
 _"It's okay Paul, you can't do otherwise. Anyway I'll be fine with Jean and his sister and his nieces and nephews."_ She said reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers, a show of affection they were still not used to do in public from time to time.  
 _"I know, but since we have never really celebrated Christmas in our past lives, I wanted-"_ He stopped, searching his words. _"I don't know, I wanted you to have a real Christmas celebration."_ He sighed.  
 _"It's fine really. And anyway you're not working all night long, you'll just be three hours late is all. And as long as we're together with our friends it will feel like a real Christmas celebration for me."_ She told him, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
 _"Well put that way, you have a point."_  
 _"I **always** have a point."_ She smiled coyly. _"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to climb on your back so I can admire the lights from nearer than I am now."_   
_"Oh the lights, is that so ?"_ He gave her a look but lifted her on his back anyway, his arms under her knees, her arms around his neck while she was giggling and he was feigning to be annoyed while he was secretly amused. 

Javert had been asked by his captain to be part of the first team that would watch over the city, making sure no incidents would occur for a time of celebration such as Christmas. He was supposed to work until 10.30 pm, before the second team would arrive. Afterwards, Javert would finally be able to go to Jean's place where Fantine would be, as well as Jean's sister and her children. Thus, before he had to go to work, Fantine made sure to make their time as enjoyable as she could, from making a snowman to engage in a snowball fight, before they would relax with a hot cup of coffee in a small café. Before he left, all clad in his uniform, she gave him a kiss that left no question as to what one of her gift to him would be, and his reply was as unequivocal as hers.

*oOo*

Dinner was wonderful, Jean was a real cook, and the apartment, big enough to receive all those people though still small, was full with laughter and joy. The kids, they were three, two girls and a boy, were excited and patiently waiting for their gifts while the adults, Jean, his sister Jeanne, and Fantine were chatting happily, entertaining the children quite often to make their waiting appear faster. It was nearing 11pm, the time at which Javert was supposed to arrive, when the phone rang. All the adults looked at each other, curiosity written on their faces, before Jean picked up. After barely five seconds, he gave the phone to Fantine.

 _"Miss Fantine Beauchamp ?"  
"Yes ?"  
"I'm Dr Sofia Joly, I work at the hospital. Is Paul Javert of your acquaintance ?"  
"Yes, he is my boyfriend. What is it ? Is he hurt ? Is he okay ?"_ Fantine felt panic rising within her.  
 _"Don't worry Miss Beauchamp, he is okay. He asked me to call you. He has a cut on his right palm but he'll be fine. Can you come ? He doesn't have a car and I can't let him go on his own with this cold weather outside."_ The doctor explained  
 _"Yes of course, I'll be right over !"_

Fantine hung up and explained the situation to Jean and his sister who were waiting, expecting to know what happened. Though she had been assured he was okay, the young woman was still worried and Jean drove her to the hospital while Jeanne would stay at the apartment with her children, Lucie, Clémence and Antoine.  
All through the drive Fantine kept looking through the window, biting her nails and her lips. Jean tried his best to reassure her and she appreciated it. When he entered the parking lot of the hospital, Fantine did not wait for him to find a place to pull over and rushed inside the hospital, Jean yelling he would come and join her once he would find a place. Running to the front desk, Fantine asked for Javert and was led to a room where he was waiting for her, sat on tool, Doctor Joly checking his bandage. 

_"Fantine Beauchamp ?"  
"That's me."_ Fantine said shyly, still worried.

Sofia Joly smiled softly to her. She was taller than Fantine with brown skin, short black hair and green eyes, green as the trees in the spring. Her features were calming and soothing which helped Fantine stop worrying. 

_"As I said to you on the phone, it's nothing to worry about. A few stitches were needed though, so it will need checking soon but, don't worry. Now if you'll excuse me I need to tend to other patients. I'll leave you to it."  
"Thank you very much Doctor Joly."_ Fantine said  
 _"Yes, thank you doctor."_ Javert replied quietly.

The doctor left and Fantine immediately rushed to him, hugging him tight. 

_"I was so worried. What happened ? How did it happened ? Was there any fights ?"_ She began talking without stopping. 

He coughed awkwardly before he mumbled :

_"I uhm-"_ He put his fist on his mouth. _"I hurt myself. Alone."_ He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fantine looked up, intrigued :

_"I don't understand."  
"It's not worth talking about. Anyway how was dinner ?"_ He tried to change topics.  
 _"Fine fine, but don't think you're going to go away with this. Now mister Paul Javert, you tell me what happened."_ She said crossing her arms.  
 _"It's stupid."_ He sighed.  
 _"It's okay, I won't laugh I promise."_ She assured him. 

He sighed even more, looking at his bandaged hand. 

_"The second team came earlier, and so since you were all expecting me for 11, I thought I could use the extra time to do something at the flat for you. I had been hiding extra Christmas decorations in my locker at the station and a real tree instead of the tiny plastic one we had. I was trying to decorate the tree and I walked onto a ball. I fell off, I tried to hold myself somewhere and guess what ? It was the tree so first cut, and then when I fell for real my hand got literally on a piece off shattered glass from the ball, so deeper and larger cut. Totally stupid and embarrassing as you can see."_

Fantine looked at him with an amused smile, she was fighting so hard not to laugh. She held back for five seconds before she burst into a hysterical laughter.

_"You **promised**. This is **not** funny."_ Javert sounded offended.  
 _"S-sorry Paul, I-I just- Just can't help it."_ She managed to say between her giggles. She laughed so much there were tears in her eyes. 

That is how Jean found them, and though Javert vehemently protested, knowing full-well Jean would be even more amused by the story, Fantine told him and the lawyer lost it as well. The drive to reach Jean's apartment again was spent between laughs of Jean and Fantine and Javert brooding.  
But once the laughter passed, Jean and Fantine showed how relieved they were it wasn't serious and it lightened the policeman's mood. He ate the plate they had left for him. Then midnight rang on the clock and gifts were exchanged. 

When, later that night, they entered their flat (well Javert's flat they were sharing since May), Fantine opened her eyes wide when she saw all that Javert had with the extra decorations. There were lights and snowy papers, a Christmas tree as green as you could dream it could be with colorful decorations. 

_"Oh my god this is so beautiful Paul."_ She breathed. _"I've always dreamed of a house full of decorations such as these."_

She turned to him and kissed him passionately. Javert smiled through the kiss and lifted her up with his left arm for she was as light as a feather to him : he had thought about giving her the presents he had bought her right now, but this particular gift seemed more appealing; there would still be time in the morning to give her the rest of the gifts. Even without his right hand, the night they shared were one of the best, one of the most romantic, passionate and sensual night they had spent together. The Christmas that felt like the very first Christmas for them.


End file.
